


Peter loves Apple juice even if it hurts

by MadewithStars



Series: Peter Stark:Biological Child [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Emergency room, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Irondad, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Poison, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Vomit, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadewithStars/pseuds/MadewithStars
Summary: Peter is at a gala with his parents and drinks something he shouldn’t have
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark:Biological Child [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Peter loves Apple juice even if it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Imma start working on my next multi chapter work soon and it’ll prolly be pretty long so stay tuned for that.

Of course his dad was having another stupid gala. Of course it was a fundraiser so people wouldn’t think it’s still stupid. But by now they all seemed like almost a waste of time that was just used for PR. 

In Peter’s mind all it was, was a bunch of old people drinking champagne, putting on a smile, and talking about the stock market. 

Peter was standing in his bedroom in front of his large mirror buttoning up his white shirt. It was crisp and clean having just come from the dry cleaners. He heard a light knock on the door and he glanced over. Walking up to door while finishing the last few buttons. He opened it up and his dad was there standing in his nice suit. 

‘Hey bud, I came to help.’ Tony told him. His dad knew him too well. He knew that Peter didn’t love to go to galas and that Peter always struggled with his tie. 

Tony walked in and grabbed the tie off the bed. Peter walked up to him and stood there so his dad could tie it. 

‘So what are the rules for tonight?’ Peter asked. Depending on who was going to be at the galas his dad always had different rules. 

‘1. Stay with either me, mom, or Happy the whole time. 2. Let us know when you go somewhere. 3. We’ll leave when you want to anytime after the presentation.’

Peter smiled at that. It wasn’t very often at galas that his parents let him choose when they left. Usually he had to stay until his parents wanted to leave. That was usually at 11-12. 

His dad finished tying the navy blue tie and let Peter tighten it to what was comfortable. His dad pulled him into his attached bathroom and put water on his hand. Peter backed away and pointed a finger at his father. 

‘No it took me 30 minutes to get it like this.’ Peter told him. Peter’s hair was slick on his head with gel. 

‘Bud, let me fix it please. I like the curls.’ Tony told him. He loved Peter’s naturally messy curls that always went into his eyes. 

Peter gave his dad the evil eye, and Tony would not be able to take him seriously because he managed to look like a sad puppy. Tony smiled at it and Peter gave up knowing his dad wouldn’t let up. Peter sighed and walked closer to his dad again. Tony ran his wet fingers through Peter’s chestnut curls pulling bonds of gel making it fluffy once again. His natural curls were back after Tony played with them a little bit and added a small amount of product to help the curls become distinct once again. 

Peter looked in the mirror and huffed. He loved his curls just sometimes they were too much. His father ruffled his hair one last time before he walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He held the suit jacket and Peter turned around and slipped his arms into it. Tony smoothed the shoulders down and Peter turned around. 

‘How do I look?’ Peter asked, sounding ridiculously cocky. 

‘Sharp kid, real sharp. You’ll get all the ladies.’ Tony told him. Tony shook his head towards the door ‘let’s go see how your mom is doing on the getting ready scale.’ Peter smiled and followed him. They walked down the hallway and down the stairs into the living and dining area along with the kitchen. 

In the kitchen leaning against the marble countertop was his mom in a beautiful red dress on the phone. 

‘Yes I want Mr. Adams to be there, he is on the board so it’s his job. Yes thank you….I will see you there.’ She gave an annoyed smile to whoever she was talking to on the phone. Peter let out a quiet laugh while Tony just smiled at his wife and how bossy she was. 

When Pepper was done talking she hung up and Peter walked up to her. Pepper kissed his head and rubbed his back. 

‘Let’s get this show on the road, shall we.’ Pepper stuck her arm to the door motioning for the boys to head that way. Peter walked in front of his parents and Tony met Peppers lips with his when Peter wasn’t looking. Peter stepped into the elevator and stood off to the side. Pepper and Tony joined him and Tony commanded for Friday to take them to the garage where Happy was waiting to take them. 

Happy was usually the one Peter stuck with during the galas and it wasn’t half bad either. They usually just talked about the tea at SI at the time and Peter’s school drama. Occasionally someone from industry would come up and talk to Peter about his legacy. When someone did that Tony or Pepper would come up and tell them that Peter doesn’t have to take the company if he doesn’t want to. Tony made sure of that and he didn’t want it to be forced on Peter like it was forced on him. 

They all scooted into the limousine with Peter in the middle and his mom on his left and dad on his right. 

‘Did dad already tell you the rules for tonight?’ His mom asked. She was very protective of her boy. 

‘Yep!’ Peter said popping the P. He was very excited since he got to choose when they left and it was definitely showing. His mom laughed and looked back at her phone. She was always nervous right before and as the CEO a lot of people would be. 

Peter continued to sit in the middle of his parents as they bustled around on their phones trying to make sure the gala would be perfect. They eventually pulled up to the nice venue that on the inside looked like it was supposed to host a ball. 

Tony slid out and walked to the other side of the car to assist his wife. Pepper slid her legs out and took Tony’s hand. Peter slid out after Pepper and Tony put a hand on his shoulder and an arm around Peppers waist. There were cameras going off all around them blinding Peter and giving him a slight headache. 

Tony noticed Peter’s face flinching at the flashes and started walking into the building slightly faster. Happy was behind them and there were other security people hanging around them too. 

When they walked in Peter told his dad thanks for helping him. Tony nodded and Happy walked in front of the small family and led them to their table that was close to the stage his dad would be doing a presentation on. Peter sat down in the seat that had his name on it. His dad sat down and got situated next to him. As did his mom and happy. They sat and made quiet conversation with the people his parents worked with that were sitting at the table with them. 

After a few minutes of Peter aimlessly playing with the nicely folded napkin in front of him, an announcer came onto the stage. 

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, appetizers will be served shortly and drinks will be brought around soon. 30 minutes until the presentation will begin. Thank you.’ 

With that his parents stood up to walk around and talk to clients who were also roaming. Peter just sighed and pulled out his phone. He turned on Animal Crossing pocket edition and decided to catch up. Happy was just sitting at the table keeping an eye on his parents. It was only a few minutes before Happy saw a problem. 

Peter huffed a laugh when he saw the man run off. He continued to play on his phone and occasionally hummed along to the music playing above him. The padded chair under was slightly uncomfortable and the people talking around him felt really loud. Today had just felt bad to begin with. 

He couldn’t wait to go home. 

After about a moment the thought left his head and he saw someone sit next to him, in his dad's seat. 

‘Are you Mister Stark? Well obviously not “the Mister Stark”.’ The man laughed. Peter was already getting bad vibes from this man’s blond hair and blue eyes. He had oddly perfect teeth and looked ridiculously cocky in the suit he was wearing. 

Even though Peter didn’t want to answer he did. He’d have to put up with the man until someone realized he was talking to a stranger. 

‘Ya, I’m Peter Stark.’ Peter said and gave a tight lipped smile. 

‘Well Mr.Stark,’ the man stuck his hand out. ‘I’m John Grayson, but you can just call me John.’ 

Peter shook his hand lightly, his palms were sweating. John didn’t seem to notice though. He pulled his hand back. John also didn’t seem to notice Peter’s nervousness. 

‘Say Pete, what do you think about this gala?’ 

Peter sighed, he really wished someone would notice already. ‘It’s cool I guess. They’re good for the company.’ 

‘That’s nice, have you ever thought about if you’d run the company one day. Maybe not have as many galas.’ 

Peter nodded. The man's right, he wouldn’t have as many galas. Even if it did look good for PR. He didn’t want the company though even if it was something Howard would make him take, he wouldn’t. 

‘Ya not as many galas, that’s for sure.’ Peter confirmed. 

He wasn’t going to speak to the man about how he didn’t want to take over Stark Industries. He didn’t want to talk to the man at all. 

‘Well between me and you let’s have a toast for Peter Stark, and the future of Stark Industries.’ Mr.Grayson said as he grabbed two drinks off of a man walking by with a tray. 

‘I’m not old enough to drink.’ Peter said as he took the champagne glass from the man. 

‘Don’t worry kid, it’s non-alcoholic.’ He stated. If it was non-alcoholic it definitely was supposed to look like real champagne. He brought the glass to his nose and it smelt like apple juice. 

Sparkling apple juice, not bad. 

Mr.Grayson held the glass up to make a small toast and Peter held his out to with it slightly up. The man clinked their drinks together and brought it to his lips. Peter followed suit doing the same and tasting the sparkling apple juice. It was pretty good, but tasted more sour than he thought it would. 

He put the glass down and it was obvious he had taken a drink, John Grayson put his down and it looked like he hadn’t drank any of it. Maybe John’s was real champagne. 

With that the man stood up and patted Peter’s back. ‘Enjoy your night Mister Stark.’ And walked off back into the crowd. 

He was about to stand up so he could find his father and talk to him about the weird experience, but before he could do that Happy came over. Along with his mom. 

‘Hey mom there was this w-‘ Peter began. 

‘Can you tell me later Pete, your dad is going on in 5 seconds?’ Pepper asked 

Peter nodded excited to see what his dad was presenting about. It probably wasn’t anything too crazy, but it gave himself something to look forward to. He relaxed back into the nice padded chair and watched as the room lights dimmed and a spotlight shines onto the stage in front of him. His dad walked onto the stage with his fancy suit and made eye contact with Peter as the crowd applauded. He gave his son a wink and Peter smiled for real for the first time that night. 

He spaced out after his dad started talking about how they were releasing a Stark Laptop next month. Peter’s known about that for a while so it wasn’t crazy to him. Tony continued to talk about the features it would have and how it would save energy. 

Peter began to daydream until he felt a cramping in his stomach. He waved it off and thought about his theories for the next Mandalorian episode. His dad began to finish up his speech until the pain in his abdomen came back and it took a lot out of him not to grunt in pain. 

‘Mom, I have to go to the bathroom.’ Peter said as he stood up, making sure not to be in anyone’s way who was watching the presentation. His mom nodded and let him go. He wouldn’t go during the presentation if it wasn’t an emergency. She trusted Peter and if he just needed a break from people, that’s ok too. 

Peter stumbled into the bathroom and made it to the toilet before his appetizers came up. He let it go into the bowl. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and his throat aches from the stomach acid and bile. His could feel the aching and cramping in his stomach and it was definitely not pleasant. 

He really wanted his parents but it hurt too much to move let alone adjust himself enough to get his phone out of his pocket. He sat quietly against the porcelain and eventually heard a few people coming in and out. That meant the show must have been over. 

Soon his parents will realize he’s been gone too long and come help him. He just needed to wait. 

He closed his eyes and laid his dizzy and unusually heavy head on the seat of the toilet. He knew it was disgusting but he couldn’t find himself to care. He closed his eyes and let the small amount of sleep take the pain away for a bit 

He dozed in the darkness and let the pain become small. It felt peaceful almost. 

It was black and quiet until Peter heard shouting 

Someone was yelling a name, his name. 

Peter moaned because he had no control to do anything else. 

There was a clattering, kind of like a coin hitting the floor. 

‘Pete, ya gotta open up the stall.’ a grown voice said. The voice was familiar and comforting. 

‘Pete open the stall, bud.’ 

Peter just groaned and tried to lift his hand up. It made a few inches off the ground before it dropped. 

‘Ok kid, I’m coming in.’ 

The stall door slammed open with a swish of wind sent into chills up Peter’s spin. Peter groaned and let out a breath before coughing into the bowl again. 

‘Can I touch you bubba?’ 

Peter could tell who that was now. The voice was strong and sturdy. 

His dad 

Peter nodded, begging his dad to comfort him. The calloused yet soft hand began rubbing up and down Peter’s back. Peter sighed and his dad pulled him on his chest. 

That was much better than the hardness of the toilet seat. He leaned into the warmth and he began to feel all over. 

Tony pulled his phone out of his front pocket. 

‘Fri, text Pepper and Happy to meet me in the men’s restroom. Don’t let anyone in. Peter needs help.’ 

Peter nuzzled his head into Tony’s chest and his dad rubbed a comforting hand up and down his spine. Peter leaned into the soft touch as much as he could. 

It was starting to be ok again before the pain came back except this time it was all over his abdomen. It was pins and needles all over. 

Peter grunted and kicked his leg lightly pulling his dad's attention back to him and not on the bathroom door. 

‘I know Pete, I know. We’ll be home soon, I promise. You’re gonna be ok.’ 

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s sweat damp curls. Peter gave a small him in content at the act. 

‘Dad-Dad it hur-it hurts so bad.’ Peter ground out while holding his stomach. 

The tears were starting to fall down his face once again. 

‘What hurts Pete?’ The worried father asked as he brushed hair out of his son's face. 

The boy kicked his legs lightly as he felt then going tingly. He whimpered before replying to his father. 

‘My stomach, it’s like stabbing all over and it won’t stop.’ 

Tony thought for a second on what could be causing Peter so much pain. 

‘Did you eat anything with shellfish on it, since you’re allergic?’ 

Peter shook his head. The only appetizers he had were tiny ham sandwiches. 

Tony thought for another second. 

‘Peter did anybody give you anything to drink?’ 

Peter's face morphed into something guilty before nodding. 

‘Uggh Peter, I thought we talked about that.’ Tony recalled as he hastily scooped Peter up in his arms. 

Peter’s head lolled onto his dad's shoulder. His dad was holding him bridal style and Peter didn’t care. His dad was here and he was in pain. 

‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘We’ll talk about this later, after I make sure you’re ok.’ Tony told his only kid with a soft smile. 

Tony gave the boys head a kiss before making their way out of the bathroom. They were almost to the exit before his wife came. 

‘Oh my Lord! Peter!’ 

The worried mother ran up to her baby and brushed her fingers quickly through his hair and he hummed at the affection. 

‘Have Happy pull the car around back. We need to get him to the hospital and fast.’ 

Pepper gave Peter a quick kiss on the head before running off to get Happy. Tony carried Peter to a private back room by the kitchen. It had a small velvet couch and a fancy lamp. 

His dad closed the door and locked it so no one would come in. He knelt down next to Peter on the couch. 

‘Dad?’ 

‘Right here Roo.’ 

Peter nodded and closed his eyes. His eyebrows were furrowed in pain. Tony just brushed his fingers through the child’s soft brown curls. 

It was honestly pretty hard to comfort a child when they are both wearing suits. 

There was hard knocking on the door along with a- 

‘Tony, Happy pulled the car around and we're ready to go.’ It was the soft voice of his strawberry blonde wife. 

‘Ok Pep.. Hold on.’ Tony said. 

He stood up with a pop of his knees and unlocked the door. Pepper quietly entered the room through a small catch of the door. Tony walked back over to Peter and picked him once again in a bridal carry. Peter’s head dangled back and his eyes were closed, his arms dropped the side and he was limp in his dad's arms. Peter’s breath was coming in small shallow breaths of his nose. 

‘Shit Pete!’ Tony yelled. Tony let Pepper situate Peter in his arms. Pepper put Peter’s head on Tony’s shoulder and Peter’s arms over his stomach. Peter's hands automatically gave his stomach a tight hold. 

Tony and Pepper quickly walked out of the room and went through the kitchen. The kitchen was busy with chefs and waiters walking all around. They left through a door in the back of the venue that led to a back alley. The alley was gross but the car was there. By the time they got to the vehicle they were nearly in a sprint. Tony had to readjust his hold on his boy multiple times. 

When they got in the car and had just barely shut the doors Pepper yelled. 

‘Happy, hit the gas!

And they sped off to the nearest hospital. They situated Peter so that his chest with on Tony’s lap so when they got to the hospital Tony could immediately hop out of the car and carry him into the hospital. Peter’s feet were in Peppers lap and she ran her hand up and down them. Tony ran one hand up and down Peter’s back and the other was in his hair. 

To be honest, they didn’t know if the affectionate touches were doing anything for Peter since he was passed out. 

‘Happy get us as close to the entrance as you can.’ Pepper demanded. 

Happy nodded and pulled around the last curve until they were at the hospital. Pepper had a hand on her door handle and Tony had a hand on his. 

They were at the curve next to the door that had EMERGENCY above it and before Happy could stop the car, Tony swung the door open and ran in with Peter in his arms. 

Pepper was running behind Tony with a hand on his shoulder. 

‘Help! Our kid! He needs help!’ Pepper yelled. 

A nurse came around the front desk and ran to Peter in Tony’s arms. She put her fingers on his neck to feel his heart rate. When she realized it was more faint than it was supposed to be she motioned for other nurses to bring a gurney forwards. 

‘What happened to him?’ The nurse asked. 

‘Umm he said he drank something, I don’t know what else happened.’ Tony said. 

He lowered their boy onto the bed and walked quickly with the nurses who were beside it. 

Peter sensed he was out of the safety of his parents arms and his eyes slipped open the tiniest bit. 

‘Dad? Mom? Please, please don’t leave me.’ He mumbled in his delirious state. His hand shifted a little as if it was looking for their hands. 

Pepper grabbed it as Tony was trying to give the nurse info as they walked quickly down the hallways of the hospital. 

She took the cold, still hand that was usually warm and fidgety, in her hand and rubbed her thumb up and down his knuckles. His head leaned towards her and she gave him a reassuring smile. They came to slow stop and the nurses began to explain they needed Pepper and Tony to stay behind. Pepper gave her baby a quick kiss on the top of his head and Tony mumbled a ‘stay strong Roo’ before the nurses rolled the gurney behind swaying doors. 

With that Peppers hand flung to her mouth and she let out a sob. No tears came out, just audible pain. Tony wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into him. 

‘He’s going to be ok Pep.’ He reassured her. He didn’t fully know if it was true or not though, he was just hoping his son would pull through. 

Soon a nurse came up to the parents and handed a clipboard full of Peter’s information that would need to be filled out. She handed it to the parents and they sat down on the plastic covered hospital chairs. 

Tony sat in the chair thinking about what he would do with Peter in the workshop when they got out of there while Pepper filled out the paperwork. When he was done, she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The parents sat like who knows how long. After a while Tony stood up to get himself some crappy hospital coffee. He filled the cup up the top and let it steam. 

He walked back to his wife and she was the same way he left her. He sat back down and her head migrated back to his shoulder. He took a sip of his coffee before Pepper spoke up. 

‘Remember when he was a baby, I think he was about 3 years old. We took him to the science museum, and he acted so much like you. He was basically your doppelgänger. You boys did all the same things, except he wanted to go to the chemistry section and you wanted to go to the engineering part. You gave in though because chemistry made our 3 year old happy.’ 

Tony laughed and nodded at the memory. It was a rainy June day and they had wanted to go for a while. Next Tony recalled a memory. 

‘Remember when he was 8 years old and they were learning about elections. Peter wanted to run for his class so he could run the place just like his mom did everyday for work. I remember you stayed up late with him for a few nights painting posters and buttons. He handed them out the next day. He didn’t win but he was still so happy he got to work on all of it with you.’ Tony told his wife. 

She let a stray tear down her face. 

‘Pep, he is as strong, if not stronger than you. I promise he will be ok.’ 

She nodded and they once again sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn’t long before a doctor came out. 

‘Family of Peter Stark?’ 

They both shot up and the doctor walked over to them. Pepper held Tony’s hand tightly. 

‘He’s going to be ok.’

Obviously Tony and Pepper sighed in relief. 

‘We had to pump his stomach to get rid of the drugs he seized on the table but we took care of it. He’s on oxygen for right now and a steady stream of medicines to help fight off any infections the drugs and toxins left in his system. He will be pretty out of it but he is ready for you to see now.’ The doctor confirmed. 

Pepper hugged her and then she led them down the hallway to a room. They walked into the room and Tony saw his boy laying on the big hospital bed. Pepper immediately ran and pulled up a chair to sit in next to the bed. 

Peter had a tube under his nose and an IV line in his hand. He had electrodes leading under his hospital gown, that were tracking his vitals that were on the heart monitor. Tony pulled out his phone and called Happy. 

‘Hey Tones, Pete ok?’ 

‘Ya he’s a he’s good for right now, Hap, I need you to check the cameras and see if anybody gave Peter anything to drink or eat that he shouldn’t have.’ 

‘You got it, as soon as I find something I’ll call you.’ 

Tony sighed and turned off his phone. He knew he should be more worried about who did this to Peter, but now that he knew Peter was ok, he couldn’t find himself to care. But as soon as he found out who did this, they would receive hell. 

He took a chair and sat on the opposite side of the bed of Pepper. He took the 14 year olds hand and gave it a squeeze. He sat there for a while. One hand holding his son's hand and the other against the arm rest holding up his head. He looked over to his wife and her eyes were closed and her face was peaceful. 

He wanted to be awake when Peter woke up, but the more he tried the more difficult it became. He fought sleep until he couldn’t anymore and he let his eyes drift shut. 

He let himself sleep 

The darkness felt refreshing compared to the night's recent activities. 

He thought about Peter’s first steps 

He thought about Peter’s first birthday parties 

Peter’s first beach day in Malibu 

Peter’s first trip in New York 

His first Science Fair 

His first sleepover 

His first time meeting the avengers 

His first AcaDeca meet

His first day at work with Pepper 

Soon the thoughts would flood in like how if Peter didn’t make it tonight he would never ask that girl to prom 

He would never graduate 

Never make the final decision if he wanted the company 

Never get married 

Never have kids 

Never get to live his life and grow old

The bad thoughts soon, nearly drowned out the good ones. But soon Tony couldn’t focus on any of them because someone was talking to him. 

‘-ad?’

Something or someone was shaking his arm a little. 

‘Dad?’

Tony drug open his eyes and blinked hard to get them to focus. When they cleared and it wasn’t so blurry he looked around to his kid staring back at him with confused eyes. 

They weren’t just confused but scared too. 

Tony shot up in his seat and looked at Peter. 

‘Hey bud, what’s wrong?’ 

Peter gave a quiet sob, ‘What happened, it was so scary, I could see and hear everything, but I couldn’t at the same time. I couldn’t move and it hurt so bad. I wanted to just-‘ 

‘Hey-hey Pete, it’s ok I’m here, dads here.’ Tony consoled as he sat on the bed and pulled Peter into his arms. Peter leaned into the touch, and closed his eyes. His dad just held him for a few minutes as he let the fear was away. 

Peter pulled away and looked his dad in the face. He realized he was still in his suit from last night, which had to definitely be uncomfortable. Tony realized this and just shook his head at being uncomfortable. Tony could care less about his comfort right now. 

‘Please don’t go dad.’ 

Tony sat back on the bed next to his baby boy and leaned back. Peter put his head on his dad's shoulder and closed his eyes. The father put his fingers through the brown curls and the boy sighed. 

‘I won’t leave Pete, promise.’


End file.
